


WarStuck

by alterShock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterShock/pseuds/alterShock
Summary: "It happened all too fast. The invaders were way too advanced for us."
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, The Orphaner/The Signless
Kudos: 6





	1. INVASION

It happened all too fast. The invaders were way too advanced for us. Their swords were sabers made of magic and energy, like a light-saber or some shit. They had high-tech rifles that shot multiple bullets at once. They even used sorcery! They made us turn against one another. They even pulled some Harry Potter shit on us and had huge magic dragons chase after us.  
You had to run, hide, hell, get off the damn planet. Before they could kill you. But what about your friends? Your sister? Your Bro? God. FUCKING. Damn it.  
Hiding under your bed, you could hear gunshots and yelling from up in your room (Note: you live on the top floor of a tall-ass apartment building). You heard the yelling from your neighbors, dogs barking, growling and eventually dying. You heard yelling in a foreign language, probably those damn aliens. You didn’t even get to see what they looked like before Bro told you to hide.  
The door suddenly slammed open. You looked at the feet that approached your bed. Not your Bro’s. Shitfuck, shitfuck, shitfuck! Moving closer to the wall, your eyes widened behind your shades.  
Then, the person spoke out in that strange, alien language. After getting what sounded like a confirmation, they spoke again, “Are there any humans in this room? If so, you are ordered to come out of hiding immediately.” Huh. So they’re bilingual. “I repeat: Stop hiding.”  
You, being the stubborn fuck you are, also being absolutely terrified, stayed put. Your bed was suddenly lifted up, revealing your hiding spot. Shitfuck, SHITFUCK! The alien looked down at you.  
“There you are,” they said as it grabbed a fistful of your white hair. They pulled you out from under your bed, dropping the furniture as they did.  
You could get a better look at the aliens now. Grey skin, black hair, gold nails and horns, and strange yellow eyes with red irises. Creepy. This one appeared to be male: there was stubble on his angular chin. His sharp teeth poked over his black lips as he snarled at you.  
“Pathetic thing,” he growled. “Can’t even defend yourself properly.” The alien dragged you out of your room and out into the hallway despite your protests. You screamed for help and the alien let you. “There’s no one to help you, human, so just give up,” he snarled.  
Suddenly, you jerked away from the alien, rolling away. You uncaptalogued your katana from your strife-specibus and got into a fighting stance, just like Bro taught you. “Back off,” you said quaveringly.  
The alien just snorted and pulled out his saber. “This is why you humans should die. You’re stupid.” You swung your katana at him, only to be parried. Oh thank God that didn’t break my sword. He swung in return, only to be dodge skillfully. Your shades fell off in the process, but that didn’t matter. You glared at the alien with fierce red eyes.  
“You messed with the wrong family,” You lunged at the alien. He was too busy being surprised, however.  
“Y-your eyes… you can’t be… you can’t be a mutant,” he dodged barely.  
“What do you mean by ‘mutant?’ I’m just a normal human.” He kept absconding. You smirked as you found an opening, thrusting your blade toward his chest. A rusty red-colored (the same as the alien’s eyes?) liquid thick as blood exploded from the wound.  
“You’re blood… it’s a disgusting mutant red. Why haven’t you been culled yet?”  
“All humans have the same blood, alien. Peace.” You ran off toward the front door of your apartment and threw it open, only to be met with another alien. He wore the same outfit as the other alien, a hooded cape(the last one was purple-pink and red, this one was that same pink and yellow) tights and leather boots. He also carried the same sword (again, the last one’s blade was red, this one yellow). His horns were slightly different; they looked like someone took the duplicate tool in Photoshop to a horn, moved it up on the head, and repeated the same thing to the other side.  
“Well, shit,” you muttered as the alien swung his hand at your head, causing you to black out.  
\---  
You woke up in what appeared to be a holding cell. You rubbed your throbbing head before realizing your shades were missing. FUCK!  
A guard looked at you, unamused. Shit, I said that out loud. He looked away and you sighed in relief. You looked around your blank cell.  
“Well, well, well. What do we have here, our first captive?” A female’s voice rang out throughout the cell. You looked up, seeing another one of the aliens with long, blunt horns. This one was obviously a female. She had fucking tits. And a shitfuck ton of hair. “Leave us,” She smirked at the guard and he complied. “Now, sweetfin, what’s your name?”  
“Why should I tell you?” You growled.  
“That’s no way to talk to your new empress.” She grumbled. You suddenly felt a shock go through your body. The alien looked over to the side and spoke in her native language. You were in a lot of pain after that shock.  
“What the fuck, bitch?!” You yelled at her.  
“I didn’t do it. That was my friend over there.” She defended. “Now, tell me your name before I have him kill you.”  
“Fine. My name’s… Dave.” You muttered.  
“Dave,” she said slowly. “Thank you, Dave.” She turned away smugly and strutted away. She said something in her language. You suddenly felt that same shock as before going through your body and blacked out again.  
\---


	2. Help pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were going to the new planet that was recently charted. They found out aliens live there. You didn’t believe it, so you went to go see for yourself.

You snuck into the Condesce’s ship just before it took off. You stayed stowed away in the cargo hold, snacking on small amounts of food. They were going to the new planet that was recently charted. They found out aliens live there. You didn’t believe it, so you went to go see for yourself.  
And soon enough you saw. They were right too. They were weird; they were missing their horns, they had varying skin and hair colors and they all shed the same blood color. More of a reason for her Imperious - fucking - Condescension to invade this universe. You were walking around the empty ship before you came across what looked like a prison-like area. Fuck, this could be your future…  
Don’t think like that, now. I have to get off this damned ship. But, you didn’t try to find an exit. Instead, you went inside of the prison. Only one was occupied. It’s inhabitant was a human with pale skin and white hair. He looked strange to say the least. You had to hide quickly, however. The man guarding it was… gog damn it, it was Sollux’s ancestor. He did mention he was being forced on this campaign. If he caught you, you could get into a shit ton of trouble. Your dancestor is already going to be pissed enough that you decided to run away. You found a place to hide as Psiioniic watched the human being held captive.  
Psiioniic suddenly snapped his head up. The empress was calling for him. He ran out of the room, giving you an opening to examine the captured alien closer. You approached his cell just as he woke up.  
“Shit…” He mumbled, rubbing his head. When he looked up, his eyes widened. His eyes… the same color as your blood. Strange… Most humans had brown or grey-ish blue eyes. Not red. “W-who are you?” He asked, backing up slightly.  
“First off, shut the fuck up. We don’t want to be heard. Second off, I’ll tell you later.” You whispered.  
“Okay…? Can you help me get out, then? I don’t want to be shocked anymore,” He sighed, sitting up.  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“Asshole.” The human crossed his arms and looked away.  
“Oh jeez. That really hurt. It’s not like I heard that a MILLION FUCKING TIMES.” Shit. Too loud. Great going, nooksniffer. You quickly ran to hide as you heard shouting.  
“Wait! Shit, don’t go yet!” He reached through the bars of the cell.  
“You stupid little fucker. Who were ya talkin’ to?” A male voice said as you ran. Damn it, why can’t you run faster?  
\---  
You narrowly escaped the ship before the Orphaner or anyone else could find you. And holy mother of fuck this planet is WARM. You were so tempted to take off your sweater. But you had to get back on that ship. You wanted to go home. You wanted to see your dancestor again. You wanted you ancestor back. You felt tears in your eyes as you thought about the Signless. Technically, the Orphaner was your other genetic donor, while the Signless was the other, but that doesn’t matter. Thanks to her her Imperious Condescension, two genetic donors cannot raise a grub that has a different blood color than theirs. So, the only time you get to see the Orphaner is when you get to see-  
WHY ARE WE THINKING ABOUT THIS?! This is completely irrelevant to the plot and shouldn’t be spoken about unless explaining it to a human, NOT YOURSELF KARKAT!   
You took a deep breath. Gog, you hated yourself a shit load…  
Images of the encaged human suddenly flashed through your thinkpan. He needs help.  
\---


	3. Help pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Great. You were being lectured by an angry fish-fuck..."

Great. You were being lectured by an angry fish-fuck-  
Correction: TWO angry fish-fucks that wanted an explanation as to why you were talking and who else was in there. You said you weren’t and that they were hearing things, but the male fish-fuck called bullshit.  
“I KNOW there was someone in here. And your gonna tell me who is was before I tear your head from your neck.” He threatened, growling lowly.  
“Woah, Sat-” the chick from earlier cut in.  
“That’s NOT my name.” The guy snarled.  
“AS I WAS SAYING. That isn’t necessary.” The alien-fish-chick huffed. She put a hand on the man-fish’s shoulder and pulled him away from the bars. “Anyway, Dave, tell us who else was in here and you won’t be tortured, understand?”  
“I said no one was in here! I’m not lying.” You gripped the bars of the cell tightly, your already white skin going whiter. You gritted your teeth, trying to show dominance.   
The guy alien snorted, “He ain’t worth our time.” He turned on his heels and walked away, his cape flowing behind him, the other alien following after him.  
Damn it, alone again. You slumped to the ground, wishing you had your phone on you. Then, you’d be able to pester your Bro. Maybe tell him what happened. No. He’d think I’m weak. A quiet rustling snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked up to see the small alien from before. He can’t be no older than you. And his horns were much different than the rest: small little nubs. Probably because he’s still young? You don’t know…   
“Oh, it’s you again,” you say.  
“Shut. Up. I’m here to get you out of here. You’re lucky you’re not dead.” The alien grumbled. He was kneeled down next to the cell door’s lock, trying to pick it.  
“Um. Thanks, man.” You watched him focus on the lock, and when you heard it click, you filled with relief. The alien opened the door and grabbed you by the wrist. He was fucking warm as hell. He pulled you out of the cell and to what looked like a door. Probably an emergency exit or some shit like that.  
“I’m technically not supposed to be here. I’m still… young.” He grumbled to you once the two of you got outside.  
“How old are you..?” You asked curiously.  
“Six..? Why the fuck is this relevent?” He let go of you.  
“You’re only six?! Dude, you look thirteen, at least.”  
“OKAY,” He took a deep breath to compose his sudden outburst. “Okay, I’m just going to assume humans and trolls have different units of measurements. I will rephrase my answer. I am six solar sweeps.”  
“The fuck are ‘solar sweeps?’” You ask, cocking an eyebrow. “You know what, doesn’t matter. What’s your name?”  
“Karkat.” He started to walk away somewhere, and I followed.  
“Cool.” You shoved your hands into your pockets, trying to give off your usual “I’m cool, so fuck you” personal. The two of you walked in silence before sounds of war broke it.  
“SHIT! WE’VE GOT TO HIDE!” Karkat yelled, grabbing your wrist again. He dragged you to a nearby forest. Huh, didn’t know this was here… You and Karkat hid behind a tree just as some aliens ran by with rifles in their hands. They were yelling in that language too, and basing off of Karkat’s reaction, it wasn’t good.  
\---


End file.
